Remember Me
by wrighthangal
Summary: Chuck gets areminder that it is not all about work.


**So it is Sunday and I am bored and take a shot at a more mature fan fic. This maybe the first of many so please review and give your honest opinions.**

* * *

Chuck walks out of the bar. Looking at his limo, did he really want to go home lonely tonight or should he have taken up the blond at the bars offer of her services. He needed to feel because right now he was numb. It has been 4 days since Blair left him, claiming that their relationship was over due to his time spent tying to make a name for himself in the business world. He missed those red lips even though he had hardly paid attention to them in months before the breakup. He missed her but he would not be the one crawling back she left him so she should come back to him. There were many times that he almost called her phone but was able to stop himself in the nick of time. Damn he missed that tight pussy, he missed the sweetness of her juices those breast that fit into the palm of his hands so perfectly.

Shit all he was doing was giving himself a hard cock…and he was going to relieve himself with his hands and with the images of a certain brunette.

He walked over to the limo where Arthur was waiting and got in. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed and was un-buckling his pants when he felt a pair of dainty hands pushing his aside. He quickly open his eyes only to find a pair of doe eyes looking up at him as she took out his engorged shaft and placed in dutifully into her mouth. He felt her flick her tongue around the tip then dart it into his shaft hole and thought he would lose it, but she let he tongue slide down the length of him and take his balls first one at a time into to her mouth gently rolling them one by one in her mouth then she took them both at one time. Chuck was climbing the seat of the limo now she released his sack and darted her tongue around his anus Chuck who had done everything there could be to do all but lost it then for he had never ventured to this point . The whores had tried but he would stop them but not now, not tonight this felt so right. He did not know that she knew these things but that was a discussion for another time for now he was experiencing a pleasure he had never touched.

She darted her tongue into his hole and around it and felt him squirming and moaning he yanked her by her hair and pulled her up to his cock again where she took it and sucked on it as if her life depended on it, all the while rolling his eggs between her fingers. She felt him stiffen

'OH GOD I'M GONNA COME'…..and he relieved himself into her mouth. She lapped it up for though it was salty she found it sweet and enjoyed having the warm liquid hit the back of her throat. After he had spent himself Chuck pushed her back on the seat and stripped off her lace panties and pushing her legs as wide as they would go bent his head down and kissed her clit then taking the fold and parting them darted his tongue into her wet pussy. Chuck loved the womanly scent of her it was like perfume from the gods he darted in and out, in and out all the while using one hand rubbing the sensitive nub. He heard her breaths becoming more shallow and was not about to let her come with out him. He quickly flipped her over, pulled her up on her knees and entered her. He tried to be gentle but right now was not for gentle as he rammed into her over and over. "OH GOD CHUCK FUCK ME BABY' she screamed. He bent over her and kissed the nape of her neck then grabbing a fistful of her hair tugged her head back. 'DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN…I LOVE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME …I NEED YOU 'all the while ramming her from behind at this point she was whimpering, for her release was right there and as he felt her virginal walls clumping around him he let go and they both soared over the edge together.

She looks at him after dressing and says, I love you too but don't forget that I still need you to remember that I am here and need attention just as your work does.'

'I can assure after what happened tonight they'll never be a moment I forget you exist Waldorf' and with that he kissed her.

* * *

First mature ff hope I did it justice.


End file.
